


Halloween Treat

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Halloween, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After a night of herding Heroic Spirits around trick-or-treating, Rituska heads back to his room with the intent to nap. The two ladies in his room on the other hand, have other plans.





	Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses Mashu and Irisviel's Halloween skins, a link to them below:  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fategrandorder/images/f/f6/DangerousBeast.png/revision/latest?cb=20170624151022  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fategrandorder/images/b/b9/Halloween_Princess.png/revision/latest?cb=20151021191915
> 
> Enjoy~

Halloween was in full swing in Chaldea – the grand hallways done up to fit the occasion.

Ritsuka smiled lightly, leading a pack of younger Heroic Spirits door-to-door for candy. The Spirits who didn't go trick-or-treating had opted to remain in their rooms, handing out candy to those that came by. Even some of the more standoffish Spirits like Jeanne d'Arc Alter were willing to oblige, begrudgingly entertaining those that did their trick.

He himself had also dressed up, wearing a simple white button-up shirt, black tie and black slacks – joined by an orange cape and a pair of fake fangs, giving him the look of a vampire. He made a mental note to not approach Vlad, just in case the over-dramatic man had a fit or something.

''Having fun, Master?''

Ritsuka glanced up, smiling slightly at the sight of Jeanne d'Arc – the blonde maiden dressed like a nurse, with a pair of red glasses on her face.

''Mm. They've been good.'' He confirmed, looking back and patting Jack The Ripper on the head. ''You girls go on with Jeanne now; I'll see you later.''

A chorus of 'byes' and 'thanks' filled his ears as the swarm of younger Heroic Spirits rushed over to Jeanne, the blonde maiden smiling warmly and leading them off – bidding him a goodbye as she did so. Within half a minute he was left alone in blissful silence, the ever-present chatter of the younger Spirits finally gone. He didn't hold it against them... but there was only so much childish chatter a man could take before they went mad.

Stretching his arms above his head Ritsuka groaned, setting off on a path back to his room, intent on a nap. He passed a few other Heroic Spirits on the way, some going to parties or just talking a stroll. The smooth chatter that bounced off the walls was a soothing melody, giving the halls a lived-in vibe to it, especially compared to how cold it was so many months ago when he first joined.

Upon reaching his door he didn't even consider someone might be inside, promptly opening the door-

''Ow!''

-and ended up hitting someone in the face with the door.

''M-Mashu?'' Ritsuka recognised the voice, worried as he heard his friend step back – letting him walk inside. ''Sorry, are you... alright...''

His voice trailed off as he laid eyes upon his long-time companion, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he saw her outfit. Clumps of purple fur covered her breasts, hips, collar and crotch, with numerous strings crossing over her body keeping everything together. Due to how small the fur patches were he got a blatant view of her cleavage; only the fronts of her breasts covered. Lilac thigh-highs with a fur trim covered her legs, a matching pair of arm-length gloves covering her arms and tipped with fake claws.

''...wow...''

Mashu blushed a rosy red at his mumbled words, demurely looking away and nursing her sore nose. ''D... Do you like it, Senpai?''

Ritsuka flushed, sheepishly scratching his cheek. ''Y-Yeah... looks good on you, aha...''

''My~, that's good to hear~''

The young Master jumped and glanced to his left; his eyes landing upon Irisviel, who had draped herself over one of his chairs. His eyes involuntarily roamed over her curvy frame, his cheeks darkening at her _very _skimpy outfit – barely able to be classified as a bodysuit. It was more like purple strips of skintight fabric covering her breasts, sides and between her thighs, looping back around up her shoulders.

''Hm? See something you like~?'' Irisviel smiled innocently at him.

Mashu pouted. ''Senpai...''

Irisviel giggled. ''Mashu here has a _special treat _for you, Master... do be kind and accept it, won't you~?''

Blinking in confusion he turned back towards Mashu, noticing how she was fidgeting nervously and wringing her hands – before visibly mustering up her confidence, and hugging him; purposefully pressing her generous chest against him. Ritsuka blushed at the soft sensation, opening his mouth to speak; but Mashu spoke first.

''I-I bought this outfit... just for you, Senpai...'' Mashu confessed demurely, swallowing and fishing for the right words – before throwing caution the wind and suddenly leaning up, kissing him.

Ritsuka made a noise of surprise but didn't retreat from the sudden kiss, disbelief written on his face for a long few seconds. Just as Mashu started to pull back his brain restarted and he returned with a kiss of his own, earning a muffled moan from Mashu as their lips meshed together heatedly. Even as their lungs started to burn they didn't break away from the passionate kiss, both dragging it out for as long as they could.

They finally broke apart for air a second later, panting lightly from the heated kiss. Their eyes met and their cheeks darkened, but the second he caught his breath Ritsuka wordlessly kissed her again, earning a happy mewl from Mashu as she surrendered to the kiss – wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her, leading them over to the bed.

''Mm!'' Mashu grunted as the back of her shins hit the bed, sending her tipping back – only for Ritsuka to catch her, lowering her down much slower and allowing them to keep kissing. ''Mn... Mhstrr~''

Ritsuka broke off from the kiss, leaning back and breathing heavier – staring down at Mashu's panting face, her cheeks cutely flushed and her lavender hair hiding her left eye. Just looking at her scantily-clad frame turned him on, such was the sharp contrast from her usual conservative outfits. His hands slipped off her back and down to her sides, a shiver travelling up Mashu's spine as they ghosted over her stomach and curled up to her breasts.

''Ah...'' Mashu blushed darkly, shuddering as his hands slowly cupped her ample breasts – his fingers digging into her soft, plump tits. ''Senpai...''

Her soft moan was muffled as he kissed her, giving her boobs a sudden squeeze. Mashu groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his head, deepening the kiss. Ritsuka retreated from the kiss a second later, giving her sore nose a light kiss before moving down to her jaw, giving her a little kiss there and shifting down to her neck.

Mashu quivered and gasped as his lips connected with her neck, sucking lightly on her sensitive skin and leaving her writhing from the erotic sensation. Pleasure tickled her neck as Ritsuka peppered it with soft kisses, each one somewhat clumsy but making up for it with eager passion. Her fingers threaded through his short hair, moaning as he groped her breasts again.

The Demi-Servant squirmed as his hands went to her furry purple collar, clearly intent on going lower.

''Mm... let me...'' Mashu murmured, reaching behind her neck and unhooking the main string. ''There...''

Ritsuka gave her a kiss on the lips as thanks, her cheeks turning scarlet in response. Her Master wasted no time in tugging her collar down, the purple fabric coming off with a single tug. Mashu mewled as he instantly started attacking her exposed collarbone with affectionate kisses, idly pulling on the strings around her torso as he went, loosening them bit by bit until he reached her breasts.

He paused brief, glancing up at Mashu and earning a shy nod from the blushing girl, prompting him to flash her a reassuring smile – his fingers making quick work of the front-latch between her ample breasts. The second the golden latch came undone the strings all went slack, the purple fur patches slipping off the front of her breasts. The Master eagerly nudged them off completely, his cheeks flushing red as he laid eyes upon Mashu's bare breasts.

''...please don't stare, Senpai...'' Mashu demurely asked, looking away.

Ritsuka chuckled softly and leaned in, kissing her breasts. The busty girl whimpered at his delicate touch, shuddering as his hands returned to cupping her breasts, gently squeezing them and holding them still while he kissed them. Each kiss was like a tiny spark of pleasure against her skin, the softness of her boobs only encouraging Ritsuka to kiss her more fervently.

''Mm~!'' Mashu bit her lip as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, playfully sucking on the tip. ''A-Ah...!''

His other hand came up, pinching her other nipple and slowly rolling it between his fingers. Ritsuka continued kissing her boobs, smiling as Mashu writhed with pleasure beneath him, her free hand gripping the bed for support – an endless stream of moans and whimpers passing her small pink lips, bliss clear on her face. His pants were growing tight but he ignored it for now, focusing solely on Mashu.

Mashu whimpered as he pulled his lips off her rosy nipple with an audible_ 'pop'_ , instead moving under her breasts and trailing heated kisses down her flat stomach, prying away the string in the way until he reached her pelvis. The Demi-Servant blushed and squirmed, not protesting as he peeled away the purple fur covering her womanhood, her cheeks growing so hot they practically glowed with embarrassment as she _felt _his eyes land between her legs.

''S-Senpai~'' Mashu whined, one hand covering her exposed pussy.

Ritsuka caught her wrist, gently tugging her hand aside. Mashu bit her lip and let him, reluctantly opening her legs a bit and letting him move between her thighs, his lips landing on her pussy in a gentle smooch. Warm pleasure tickled her lower lips and she moaned, arching her back off the bed as both her hands went to his head, threading through hair and silently begging for more.

He was happy to oblige, gently teasing his companion and kissing her folds. Despite his inexperience he made up for it with pure passion, throwing his tongue into the mix and taking experimental licks of her pussy – earning pleasure-filled moans from Mashu as her hips buckled, hot pleasure rushing through her hips. The cute sound only encouraged him further, pushing his tongue into her pussy and eating her out.

''M-Mm~! Senpai~!''

Off to the side Irisviel watched, forgotten by the duo. She had been content to watch for now, to make sure nothing bad happened... but she had severely overestimated her tolerance for the erotic sights before her. The busty woman bit her lip, her hand shifting between her thighs and slowly rubbing her clothed pussy, shuddering as she _felt _her own wetness beneath the fabric. 

With a rosy blush of her own Irisviel discreetly rubbed herself off, stifling her soft moans as she watched Ritsuka eat Mashu out – the lavender-haired girl moaning lewdly and quivering from the pleasure. The sheer bliss on her face left Irisviel distinctly envious, her gentle rubbing growing a little rougher and the burning heat in her pussy growing too hot to ignore.

''Mm~!'' Mashu moaned, shuddering as her pelvis twisted – intimately feeling his tongue probing around her insides, eagerly lapping up her leaking honey. ''S-Senpai... please, s-stop teasing me...''

She tugged his head up, meeting his eyes and silently begging for him to continue – to go further. Ritsuka seemed to understand, flushing pink as he shifted back slightly, hastily pushing his black slacks off his legs, kicking his shoes off alongside them. The cool air of the room brushed against his grey boxers and he quickly shoved them down too, revealing his rock-hard cock; the sight causing Mashu to squeak, blushing darkly.

Ritsuka shifted closer to her and moved between her legs, his erect cock brushing against her inner thigh. Mashu shivered at the sensation and mewled, widening her legs a little further apart, giving him an unhindered view of her weeping slit – still sensitive from his tongue-fucking. A rush of excitement swirled through her stomach as he pressed the tip against her sensitive folds, pausing long enough for her to back out if she wanted, before pushing inside.

''A-Ah...!'' Mashu half-cried, half-gasped with happy pleasure as he entered her – moaning as his cock sunk in deeper, spreading her inner walls apart with his girth.

Above her Ritsuka groaned, his hips shuddering as Mashu's pussy tightly squeezed his cock, practically sucking him inside. He slowly pushed more of his cock into her, careful not to hurt her – but her wetness let him slide in with minimal resistance, his full length soon filling her pussy. He paused as their pelvises met, taking a moment to savour the heavenly sensation of her pussy tightening around his cock, before slowly pulling back out.

Mashu's lustful mewl raised a pitch as he plunged back into her, making her fingers reflexively curl and her back arch off the bed. Slowly he continued pumping his cock into her, each sudden thrust sending a wave of searing heat through Mashu and eliciting another sharp mewl of pleasure, her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath she took.

''F... Faster...'' Mashu breathlessly asked, panting for air.

He was more than happy to oblige, his hands moving to her hips as he sped up – plunging his cock into her tight pussy faster than before, eliciting a sudden moan of carnal pleasure from the busty girl. Her ample breasts began bouncing up and down as their pelvises smacked together, the lewd sound of them smacking together only turning both of them on even more.

''Senpai... Senpai... Senpai...'' Mashu moaned out between breaths, her head lolling side-to-side – the burning pleasure in her pussy driving her crazy.

Ritsuka didn't slow his thrusts as he leaned down, one hand grabbing her chin and tilting her head to face him – allowing him to crash their lips together, passionately kissing her. Mashu moaned into his mouth and threw her arms around him, prolonging the kiss for as long as she could, every second longer fuelling the pleasurable fire inside of her.

The second they broke apart Ritsuka leaned back, hand returning to her waist as he resumed pounding into her – this time with greater speed, all but slamming his cock into her. Mashu's cry of pleasure was music to his ears, his hips instinctively moving faster and slapping their pelvises together like they were rabbits in heat.

''Mm~!'' Mashu bit her lip, one hand covering her mouth. ''S-Senpai... I can't- Ah~!''

Her attempts to stifle her voice failed as one of his hands darted up to her breast, roughly groping her tit and eliciting a cry of pleasure from Mashu. The wet smacks of their pelvises hitting each other resounded throughout the bedroom, the bed squeaking beneath them each time he bottomed out in her quivering pussy, her stamina starting to wane. Even without his previous teasing that didn't change the fact her stamina wasn't big to begin with when it came to lewd activities.

''Mashu...'' Ritsuka groaned, his thrusts speeding up. ''I can't hold on... for much longer...''

Mashu didn't reply verbally – simply wrapping her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ritsuka, his expression tightening as he tried to hold back his orgasm, feeling her pussy repeatedly clench around his cock as she too neared her fast-building climax. And thanks to his prior teasing, he outlasted her.

''M-Mast- _ahh~!_'' Mashu cried, her back reflexively arching off the bed as her orgasm burned through her – cumming on his throbbing cock.

The sudden tightness was all it took to push Ritsuka over the edge, a strangled grunt escaping him before he came; shooting spurts of cum into Mashu's spasming pussy, adding the icing to her powerful climax.

He kept thrusting even as he came, extending their mutual orgasm for as long as he could until his stamina abruptly ran dry – gasping and nearly collapsing atop Mashu, desperately sucking in gulps of air.

Silence reigned for nearly a full minute, the sound of their heavy breathing the only sound present. After a minute Ritsuka regained enough coherency to pull out, shivering at the lewd moan Mashu made as he left her empty; cum dribbling out her folds. He sat back next to her, catching his breath when the bed next to him depressed – a sideways glance revealing Irisviel crawling onto the bed... with an uncharacteristically lustful expression.

''_Master~_'' Irisviel cooed seductively, amusingly like the demon she was dressed as. ''I'm so hot~''

The busty woman cupped his cheek, tilting his head fully towards her – and allowing her to capture his lips in a sudden kiss, muffling his surprised groan. After only a second of resistance he gave in, groaning as her tongue prodding his teeth. The second he parted his teeth Irisviel all but shoved her tongue inside, hungrily wrestling with his tongue and quickly dominating his mouth.

''Haah~!'' She breathed as they broke apart, licking her lips lustfully. ''Master... don't leave me so wanting too~''

Irisviel shifted closer, fully intending on straddling him and grinding against his half-erect cock – only to yelp in surprise when Ritsuka suddenly spun them around, pinning her beneath him. Irisviel blushed at the sudden closeness but had no time to speak before he crashed his lips against hers, muffling her words and causing them to devolve into a moan.

The busty woman mewled into the kiss as his hands quickly moved down to her breasts, all but ripping her demon costume open and greedily fondling her tits – about the same size as Mashu's, but softer. The knowledge made Ritsuka grow rougher, squeezing and groping her tits with wild lust, drawing out more lewd moans from the demon-dressed woman.

''Mm~'' Irisviel hummed into the kiss, shuddering as he released her left breast. ''Don't st- Mn?!''

She let out a surprised moan as his hand suddenly moved down between her thighs, easily shifting under the tight-fitting fabric of her outfit, said fabric having been loosened by her own teasing. Irisviel let out a deep moan as his fingers rubbed her bare pussy, stroking her wet folds for a moment before quickly plunged three fingers inside – her hips buckling as a sharp burst of pleasure shot through her already-sensitive pussy.

''S-Stop~'' Irisviel mewled heatedly, breaking off from the kiss and tilting her head back – another weak groan escaping her. ''I-I-I'm already... so c-close... d-don't... Mm~!''

Her own fingers had been more than enough to get her incredibly aroused, but the addition of Ritsuka's fingers took that to another level – her pleasure only enhanced when he started hungrily kissing her exposed neck, eliciting more throaty groans from the Heroic Spirit. Wet smacking filled the air as he lustfully fingered her pussy, her inner walls tightly constricting his digits yet that only encouraged him to add a fourth finger, stretching them apart with their combined girth.

Irisviel writhed with pleasure, her voice growing hoarse from how much she was moaning. It was a struggle to breath properly and even more challenging to think straight, her toes curling as his four fingers plunged over and over into her folds. The worst part was that Ritsuka was clearly aware of how close she was to orgasm, using his thumb to tease her clit and enhance her pleasure further, almost daring her to hold back.

''M-Master...'' Irisviel breathed, her voice coming out as a barely-audible whimper.

''Go ahead... Irisviel...'' Ritsuka murmured to her, kissing her jaw. ''We can continue... once you finish...''

His soft murmur set alight a fresh fire in her stomach, her resistance crumbling away at the prospect. The burning pressure in her pelvis rapidly grew stronger as her orgasm loomed, and she made no move to hold it back, to prolong her pleasure – she simply let it wash over her.

''A-Ah~'' Irisviel's soft, drawn-out moan was followed by a strained whimper, her thighs clamping around his hand as she orgasmed.

Ritsuka kept finger-fucking her for a few long seconds, drawing out her pleasurable orgasm and watching her cutely scrunched-up face, gradually slowing his fingers down before stopping completely – feeling her inner walls seize and spasm around them repeatedly.

''Haah... hah... Mn...'' Irisviel sat up on her elbows, pouting breathless at him. ''Meanie-master... you best make me scream as rapturously as Mashu-chan did~''

Even though she had just recovered from her own orgasm Irisviel spread her legs open, fixing him with a lustful smile – the dark flush on her cheeks only enhancing her seductive image. Ritsuka hastily agreed, shifting back and moving between her legs. Irisviel moved a little further back to give him room, a spark of clear excitement in her pink eyes as he lined his cock up with her sensitive wet slit.

''Mm...!'' Irisviel bit her lip as he entered her, a strained moan escaping her while his cock sunk into her slick pussy – a powerful shudder running through her as her sensitive inner walls were spread apart by his cock.

Full of lust and knowing she could handle it Ritsuka didn't start slow – instantly plunging deep into her with a single quick thrust. Irisviel gasped, mouth forming a cute 'O' as his cock bottomed out inside her, hitting her deepest parts instantly. A wave of hot pleasure hit her a second later, her expression turning into one of carnal bliss as he reared his hips back and started pounding her, easily managing to fit his full length into her tight wetness.

His hands landing on her waist was her only warning before he began fucking her in earnest, plunging his cock into her hard and fast – eliciting sharp cries of bliss from Irisviel as she was left so wonderfully full, every nerve in her body alight with electrical pleasure. Their pelvises audibly smacked together each time he bottomed out, her body jerking back slightly from the sheer force of his thrusts and making her ample breasts bounce about.

''Ah~!'' Irisviel cried as he remedied that, both his hands darting to her boobs and roughly groping them – all while continuing to drill into her weeping pussy.

The busty Heroic Spirit looked down at him, flashing him a breathless smile and laying her hands over his – silently telling him to go ahead. Ritsuka gladly did, squeezing her breasts between his fingers and knocking the breath from her lungs, leaving her writhing beneath him as he pounded away at her wet folds.

However, let it never be said Irisviel wasn't one to try new things. ''Master...''

Ritsuka's thrusts slowed slightly, letting her lean up and whisper into his ear. He flushed but nodded, reluctantly pulling out of her hot pussy long enough for Irisviel roll over onto her front – sitting on all fours and wiggling her ass towards him enticingly. Not even a single second passed before he slammed back into her, earning a happy moan from the woman as he resumed pounding her pussy; the new position arousing her further.

To her surprise his hands didn't settle on her hips, instead grabbing her by the wrists and yanking them back – a loud, throaty moan escaping Irisviel as her upper body tilted back, her boobs bouncing about wildly as he fucked her from behind. The slapping of his pelvis against her ass echoed around the room, the sound serving only to excite her even more; her honey dripping down from their connected parts and staining the bed, though neither cared in the slightest.

A combination of their prior orgasms took a toll on their stamina however, and they could only maintain such a fast pace for a short while; Ritsuka's pounding growing rougher and more desperate, struggling to hold back the hot pressure building in his cock. Irisviel held back too, moaning ceaselessly and savouring the fullness inside her – until she felt his cock hit a sensitive part inside her, and tipped her over the edge.

''M-_ Mmyah~! _ '' The woman _ screamed _as she came, voice cracking as her powerful orgasm washed over her.

Ritsuka hissed, hips buckling and his thrusts slowing briefly – before he came, unloading ropes of cum into Irisviel's heavenly pussy, earning a throaty moan from the Heroic Spirit. His thrusts continued for a blissful few more seconds until he couldn't muster the stamina anymore, limping spooning the busty woman.

Heavy panting filled the room, broken only by Ritsuka's grunt as he tugged his cock out of Irisviel and fell limply onto the bed.

After a minute of silence Mashu snuggled up to his left side, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately – Irisviel joining a few seconds later, pulling his right arm between her heaving breasts and planting a playful kiss on his cheek.

''Happy Halloween~''

[END]


End file.
